The Legend of the Crow
by skyflyte12
Summary: SEQUEL to G2tL- Adalia is bored. She decides to follow in the footsteps of the famous Lioness and find her own adventures, but has she bitten off more than she can chew when she stumbles across a plot to wipe Tortall off the map? FIN-plan posted
1. Balls and Boredom

Ok

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE! THIS ALSO APPLIES TO ALL FURTHER CHAPTERS **Thanks guys! :)

Ok! A big hello to everyone who has been waiting for my sequel to Granddaughter to the Lioness, I hope that you will like this! If you haven't read the first part of this, I would suggest it cos this may not make much sense otherwise – cos I can't really be stuffed to explain all about her at the start of this, it kinda gets boring, plus I know that u guys would rather me get on with the story… so here goes.

OK last thing – this is 3 months after Adalia was knighted.

**Chapter One: Balls and Boredom**

"GET BACK HERE OR ELSE!!" The shriek ripped through the palace in Tortall, and momentarily there seemed to be a general halt in conversation as nobles and servants alike paused and cringed at the all too familiar voice, the all too familiar scream.

The Lioness, face black with rage, stomped out of her room. Scattering the lingering servants and scaring off the nobles, she was a woman on a mission. Even past her prime, the Lioness was able to strike fear in the hearts of each and every person that was unfortunate enough to arouse her infamous temper. It didn't matter that she was currently attired in a soft violet dress, no one could mistake the fact that Tortall's first lady knight was on the war path.

"EEEKKK!" Screamed the unfortunate 18 year old that was currently the subject of her grandmother's temper. She was racing down the corridors at breakneck pace, using her crow side to escape from Alanna's wrath. At that moment, it didn't matter that she could, in fact, best her grandmother in a duel or a running competition, she was afraid for her life.

Alanna, unfortunately, heard the shriek and set off running in that direction.

A few moments later, the young woman burst into the mess hall, frantically searching for somewhere to hide. In a split second decision, her face melted into an aloof grin as she calmly – albeit swiftly – sauntered over to her fellow knights and friends.

Her friends had heard Alanna's scream, and noticed the urgency with which their entertaining friend had burst into the mess and were curious as to why Alanna was chasing her this time.

While Adalia was walking over to them, she gained quite a few curious looks that she either ignored or didn't notice. Her friends scrutinised her violet eyes which were currently glinting with a mixture of horror and amusement. Her raven black hair was pulled back messily into a pony tail, and she was wearing breaches and a shirt – the standard attire for a lady knight. They also noticed the small shield shaped badge that was displayed on her shirt – proudly supporting a somehow mischievous crow on a violet field, surround by a distaff border.

As Adalia paced toward her friends, she couldn't help but notice their barely concealed amusement.

Her best friends were all knights, and they included two of her year mates - Dameon of Naxen, tall and wiry with light blue eyes and dark blond hair that was cropped short, and Kaden of Trebond, the shortest of her knight friends with dark hazel eyes and rumpled bronze hair. A year older than her were Charlie of Masbolle, his sapphire eyes curious, his dark brown hair hanging messily to his shoulders, as well as Kula of Queenscove, the third girl to try and succeed to attain her shield, with her emerald eyes unable to conceal the amusement that her face didn't betray. Daniel of Goldenlake and Malories Peak, who took after his father in massive height but had his mother's eyes and temper, and Nathan of Olau, his deep brown eyes confused, were two years older than herself. All their eyes on her was more than a slightly disconcerting feeling, but she was more than used to it by now – this would happen every time during there page years when they would suspect that she pulled a prank on their training master, Lord Padraig.

(Anyway) As Adalia casually settled herself into a chair next to Daniel, and they all noticed that she was careful to be out of sight of the doors. She grinned and fluttered her fingers in greeting exclaiming, "Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here!"

Daniel raised an eyebrow in amusement, and said exasperatedly, "Adalia, what have you done this time?"

Adalia did an accurate impression of shock and put a hand to her mouth to conceal a grin, "Whatever are you talking about?"

A few of them snorted but Kula raised an eyebrow, "Come on, just tell us. Or else we'll go get Alanna."

Adalia flinched and changed her expression to a pout and mock whined, "Awe that's not fair Kula."

She raised an eyebrow and Adalia sighed and dropped her façade.

"Fine. Shetriedtogetmetogototheballtonight." Adalia said it really fast, to get the worst over with, just like one pulls off a bandaid.

Kula's face was as impassive as a stone as she stared down her stubborn friend, "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

Adalia cringed and took a big breath, and said the next words extremely slowly, just like one was talking to someone with a brain injury, "She was trying to get me to go to the ball tonight."

Kula rolled her eyes, "Adalia, all knights have to go to the ball tonight. I would have thought that by now you'd have gotten over you're avoidance of formal occasions."

Adalia crossed her arms, "I'm not some air headed court dandy that is at the beck and call of their Majesties. I have better things to do than attend balls where I am looked over like a piece of meat. It is ridiculous."

Kula raised her eyebrows and said carefully, "Adalia, I know that I don't have to remind you, but you've pretty much sacred off all the nobles that do that. For some reason, they don't find it endearing to have you beat them up."

Adalia smirked and said satisfactorily, "I know. But even if they don't approach, I still catch them staring." She then shuddered and added grumpily, "It's unnerving. _I_ never asked to be like this."

The guys were all chuckling, remembering that the infirmary had been packed with those unfortunate nobles, and the running bet on just how much knights Adalia would manage to beat up within certain time limits. That had all happened after the first ball she had attended, during her squire years. For some reason, the idiots seemed to have temporarily forgotten just how strong she was, and they suffered miserably.

Kula sighed, "Come on, you need to back me up. Besides, don't you wanna show off for Rye? He _is_ coming back tonight."

Adalia seemed slightly mollified by this, even though she was already intensely aware that he was coming back tonight. Her face smoothed as she remembered his stormy grey eyes, rumpled brown hair and crooked grin. His full name was Rikash Sàlmàlin, the son of Daine and Numair – he was a strong mage and had inherited a mix of wild magic and regular magic, although it wasn't as strong as his parents. They were extremely close, and had been courting since her squire years. Although it wasn't quite as simple as that, they were still going strong, and were very much in love.

Kula saw Adalia's moment of indecision and hurriedly continued her persuasion, "Come on, Ady. You know it will be ok."

Adalia crossed her arms, scowling at the nickname and logic. Kula sensed a victory and said one last thing, "You may have a chance to beat up more chauvinistic pigs."

Adalia sighed and slumped in her chair in defeat.

Kula allowed an amused smile to spread across her face, as the boys were all mockingly faking astonishment. Charlie, his mouth hanging open, said, "This must be a ground breaking development! Ady is agreeing to go to a ball without divine intervention! Wow."

Adalia scowled and hit the back of his head, saying "Shut up" half heartedly.

Unfortunately, the whole reason Adalia was hiding out in this mess hall burst through the doors, instantly halting all conversation. She seemed to sense where Adalia was, for her head swivelled around, and upon spotting her granddaughter slouched in her chair, she stalked over.

Adalia was cringing under Alanna's wrathful gaze as she stopped right behind her. She built up her mettle and met those ferocious violet eyes with her own, forcing herself to appear surprised. Alanna smiled, but it held no warmth, only satisfaction, as she forced Adalia to follow.

Adalia hesitantly got up and followed her grandmother out of the mess.

Once the doors were closed, Alanna scowled at Adalia and said menacingly, "Adalia. If I have to go to this damn ball then you do as well!"

Adalia put up her hands in surrender, "Fine. But you can't say anything if I beat up any of the pigs."

Alanna laughed in amusement, all traces of her infamous temper gone, "Deal."

.xXXx.

An hour later Adalia was intensely regretting agreeing to attend the ball. Alanna, who was beside her, was not looking any happier, even though she was the one to force her granddaughter to attend.

Adalia had endured poking, prodding, makeup and a whole other series of unspeakable horrors to be deemed acceptable for the formal event. Fortunately she had vehemently refused to wear a corset, and obviously remembering that last time, when she had pulled a dagger on the poor maid who had attempted to force her into one, she was grudgingly allowed to avoid that. At that time, she had been trying to hide her beauty, but thanks to divine intervention – which was almost insufficient – she had been forced to attend a ball. It was the Goddess's fault – Adalia had been conscripted to change the conservative's minds, in which had been successful. Now all she wanted was to be left alone.

Unfortunately (to her), Adalia had looks to rival a young Thayet, which was apparently part of the reason that the Goddess had chosen her to change the conservative's minds – her still being seen as beautiful demonstrated that lady knights were just as eligible as the regular court lady… even though Adalia herself goes to lengths to avoid suitors – besides Rye, of course.

Suited out in a floor length violet gown, Adalia was scowling and grudgingly allowing herself to be led into the banquet that would take place before the dance. She reluctantly took her seat, slightly comforted by the fact that all her friends were at the table as well.

The eating part went by practically painlessly, due to the easy conversation and joking on their part. Unfortunately, this meant that the dancing came quickly, and before she realised it, Adalia was being swept with her friends into a large room. She made her way to the wall, carefully avoiding all eyes that lingered on her.

With her back safely to the wall, she allowed herself a sigh of relief – and then she heard her friends break into laughter. She opened her eyes and narrowed them at her friends, all of which were watching her in amusement. "Oh sure. You all have fun at my expense. Just wait till I get you out on the practise courts - see if you'll be laughing then." She threatened.

Instantly they quieted, all traces of humour gone at the thought of being forced to duel with their friend. Since she was half crow, Adalia was scarily strong and fast, which made her a formidable opponent… and that's putting it lightly.

Adalia grinned satisfactorily, and then decided to lighten the atmosphere, "So, have you guys been assigned anything to do? It has been three months since I've been knighted, and the King doesn't seem to have any interesting missions – he's just been sending me with the Own. Talk about boring."

Kula shook her head, "Adalia, you've been bugging Roald so much that he hasn't had anything big worth sending knights out after – it's good that we have peace, but there seems to be nothing besides border patrols for us to do, which we have all accepted. I think he sends you out with the Own just so you don't terrorise the court."

Adalia smiled sheepishly while Charlie and Kaden chuckled – they had been in the castle the day she had decided to have fun with the nobles… let's just say that blue was a very common colour, and not on hair. Of course, non of this was ever linked directly to Adalia, and it added to a growing list of unexplainable occurances.

"Well, you can't expect me to do nothing. Flick, my very own Evil Personal Shang, has had me helping to train the pages, but that only takes up so much time… I became a knight for adventure, not for hanging around the palace getting out of shape."

Charlie raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Adalia, you've practically been living at the training courts – I don't think there is a knight left in the whole palace that you haven't faced and beaten – you've even been going out and consorting with thieves, just to get new opponents."

Adalia scratched her chin, "What can I say? Granddad introduced me to some of them and it is interesting watching all their power struggles. A few of them are truly working for the good of the people – I like the current Rogue." She raised her eyebrow at Nathan, who was suddenly preoccupied. Kula watched this exchange with interest.

Dameon cut in, "Ady, you shouldn't be consorting with thieves, you're a noble."

She shrugged indifferently, "We're all people."

He sighed but didn't say anything.

All of her friends but one had gone to dance, leaving Adalia and Kula on the sidelines. Adalia was tense, and was glaring at some of the nobles that seemed to be continuously watching her. Suddenly she muttered to Kula, "Do you mind if I go beat up that guy over there? He's looking at me creepily."

She started to stomp off purposefully, but was stopped as Kula grabbed her arm. "Adalia, don't. He's going away. You beat him up last time, remember?"

Adalia looked back at Kula confusedly, head cocked to the side, "I did?"

Kula rolled her eyes, "Adalia, you've pretty much beaten them all up at one time or another, let it go."

"Fine." Adalia said reluctantly, glaring once more at the man and turning her back on the room. It was then that she noticed her friend seemed a little off. "Kula, whats wrong?" She asked bluntly.

Pink seemed to creep over her best friend's face, and she tried to avoid her eye contact. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Adalia examined her friend's features. In order to avoid eye contact her head was turned upwards, because of Adalia being almost half a head shorter. She looked stunning in the emerald dress – it seemed she had not been as fortunate as Adalia and had been forced into a corset. Adalia put a hand to her own chin and scrutinized Kula's expression, trying to decide what could be wrong.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, "Kula, you aren't courting, are you?"

Upon seeing her friend's delicate blush deepen, she realised that she had hit something. Adalia raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend, who was suddenly looking longingly towards the exit. Adalia lowered her voice, "Who is it? Who do you like?"

Kula's eyes were frantic as she searched for a way out, as well as looking around to see that they couldn't be overheard. Adalia nodded in understanding, "You don't have to tell me, don't worry. Just, if you want anyone to talk to, know that I'm here. Kay?"

Kula relaxed and said, "Thanks, but it's nothing."

Adalia nodded, even though she could tell her friend probably needed to talk. It was just then that someone slipped an arm around her waist. She shrieked and grabbed the offender, twisting the arm so she could see her attacker.

What she was met with was a very amused Rye, wincing at the grip she had on his arm. Instead of dropping it, she hissed, "What are you doing, surprising me like that? Seriously, you wouldn't have liked the next place I was going to kick you – you _know_ better than to sneak up on me when I am at a ball!"

He made a show of yanking his arm out of her grip, his face turning to a teasing pout, "But I was so enthralled with your beauty that I couldn't help it! Ady, aren't you glad to see that I'm back in one piece?"

She rolled her eyes and swatted his arm, "Ever the Player. But don't think that gets you off the hook – you're just lucky I realised it was you, else you'd be stuck in the infirmary! Oh, and one more thing – why do you _insist_ on calling me Ady?"

He was smiling, patiently waiting for her to voice her objections. "Why not? Now, are you done, or do you want to rant some more? Because you are really wasting time, here."

Adalia shook her head, an amused smile playing on her lips, and said simply, "I'm done."

Rye nodded his head, "Good." He lent forward then, and kissed her tenderly. After a few moments they broke apart, vaguely noticing the low wolf whistles from their friends.

The ball was still going on around them, so Rye led her out to dance. Adalia caught glimpses of her friends, dancing with some of the court ladies. There was one interesting thing to note, though – Adalia couldn't help but smile as Kula danced with Daniel. She had an idea of why Kula had been nervous before… and she also noticed that Daniel seemed to pay more attention to Kula than was appropriate towards a friend. _'Maybe there is something to it._' She thought. _'It would be nice if they discovered that they liked each other that way… but who knows?'_

The rest of the night seemed to go faster – how Rye managed to make something so boring fun, Adalia would never know, but before she knew it, they were excused.

Rye grinned roguishly at Adalia, and she nodded firmly in answer to the unasked question. His eyes smouldered, and he carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, and decidedly led her out of the ball room.

.xXXx.

A/N: Well, who knew that I'd ever get this chapter finished? YAY! Well, I hope you guys liked it, and next chapter the interesting stuff begins. I know I said I wouldn't give a background, but I guess it just wrote itself. If anyone read this and hasn't read Granddaughter to the Lioness, please please please read that one first, otherwise this probably didn't make much sense. I guess the last thing I'll ask is if people would leave a review, just tel tell me if they think I should keep writing this – I know there was no action, I just thought I should update on what's happening. I'll give you one hint to the future of this – take note of Ady's boredom, cos it's gonna lead her into a whole lota trouble, which will NOT be strictly confined to Tortall – ya that right, the crow will be flying the coop, off to cause trouble in some of the other lands. So ya, thanks all!


	2. What just happened?

Chapter Two: What just happened

**Chapter Two: What just happened?**

"Wake up."

These words went unheeded by the blankets.

Rye leaned forward and gently prodded his love, "Wake up, Ady."

All he got in return was an inaudible grunt.

A smile spreading across his face, he carefully crept forward, so that he was now very close to the Ady-sized lump under the blankets. Rye had been forced to get up early because of a meeting that for some unknown reason just _had_ to be held the day after he came back; but that was a few hours ago. Ady was the worst at getting up in the mornings – something that had never been changed by her strenuous knight training.

Rye, grey eyes glinting, grabbed the sheets and pulled them off her face. As always, he was rendered silent by her face – as he had been ever since they had first met in his parent's rooms, Ady only a page. Then, she was too young, and all he could do was be her friend – although he wanted her as more. It was the second happiest day of his life when Adalia had kissed him for the first time; the happiest being when she admitted to him that she loved him. He had already known and understood that it was not in her nature to tie herself down – it was in the nature of the crow to always be the trickster; always keep moving from place to place. He had made sure that Ady never once regretted loving him, as he couldn't imagine a life without her.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the mischievous grin returned as he lent down and whispered, "Wake up!" into her ear.

Rye grinned as goosebumps appeared on her neck. One of Ady's brilliant violet eyes cracked open. His grin grew as he saw that she was disoriented from being deep asleep. "Wake up Ady!" He repeated, louder than before.

Ady's head shook in a 'no' as she obstinately closed her eye once more, turning away from him. Rye almost chuckled, but instead moved closer, putting his lips near her ear, and repeated, "Wake up!"

She groaned, and before he knew it, her hand had snaked out to clasp his mouth closed firmly. He couldn't help laughing then, but it was somewhat muffled by her hand. He didn't miss the way her lips reluctantly curled up into a grin, even though she refused to open her eyes. Unable to form sentences, Rye pressed his cold fingers to her cheeks, earning himself a surprised yelp from Adalia.

Ady had shot up into a sitting position, and was now scowling at him. Rye grinned, recognising that she wasn't angry at him. He put a hand to her cheek, "Come on, love. It is mid-morning. You don't want to get lazy and out of practise, do you?" He teased.

She smiled as she rolled her eyes, but moved forward and kissed him tenderly – ah, how he had missed her.

.xXXx.

Rye had forced Adalia to go eat some late breakfast at the mess, and afterwards she found herself once again on the practise courts. A wry grin appeared on her lips as some of the older knights sheathed their swords and practically bolted for the door; not willing to chance being roped into a sparring match. An amused smile touched her lips as she moved to one side of the courts, and unsheathed her sword to begin one of the Shang training routines.

It was highly complicated, but as Adalia's limbs warmed up she began to increase the speed until she was a blur of steel and power. As it was one that she had done for a long time, her mind allowed itself to wander. She caught a glimpse of the pages dutifully following the Shang Falcon (Flick) out onto the courts. Adalia rolled her eyes at the open admiration that she saw on many of their faces,_ 'It's not like they haven't seen me doing this at least a hundred times.'_ She thought to herself.

Flick had started the pages on blocks and lunges when Adalia abruptly finished the routine, quickly sheathing her sword. The first years were still slow and clumsy-looking, because they had only recently began their page training. Some of the older pages were still out of shape from their break. She shook her head ruefully as she went to stand by her former EPS (Evil Personal Shang) and friend. "I can't believe that they are so out of shape!"

Flick's head snapped to her, and Adalia was amused to see that she had surprised the Shang. Flick rolled her eyes at the grin that had appeared on her face and said, "Me either. But they will be back in top form in no time, or Mithros only knows how they'll survive this."

Adalia had to suppress a shudder at the very familiar evil grin that appeared on Flick's face – it was the grin that she had learned to associate with imminent pain in the near future during her own page years. Pure evil. "Sounds good. Ah, please leave them in one piece? Who knows what Queenscove will do if you fill up his infirmary?"

Flick caught Adalia's eyes, a small grin forming on her face, "Well, if I remember correctly, you do."

Adalia shook her head sorrowfully, face contorting in dismay, "Urgh, don't remind me! I didn't get the horrible taste out of my mouth for weeks!"

Flick's eyebrows pulled together, "What's this? I thought he only kept you in a room and yelled at you sarcastically for a few hours."

Adalia shuddered, "He did at that. But then he forced me to drink _tea_. That he made himself. Yuk!" Adalia spat the word _tea_ like it was the most gruesome thing in the world. "Healers. Making. _Tea_. Not good. I don't think it could even be called _tea_. We should use it as poison."

Flick chuckled at the dismayed look on Adalia's face. "Thanks for the warning. So, do you want to help train the pages?"

Adalia sighed, "Yes, I guess so. I don't have anything else that needs attending to, in any case."

Adalia helped Flick train the pages. While they were watching them move simultaneously, they continued to talk quietly, every now and then walking over to correct a grip or swing.

"So, you haven't found anything to occupy yourself with then?" Flick asked.

Adalia shook her head, "No. It's just as bad as I imagined it to be. I think I'll go mad if I have to stay cooped up here for much longer – although it _is_ easier with Rye back."

Flick's eyebrows pulled together in thought, "You've asked Roald for an assignment?"

Adalia nodded her head and went off to correct the grip of one of the new girl pages. After returning to Flick she said, 'There is absolutely nothing to do. I assure you, I've asked – more than once. Grandad (George) has helped by introducing me to some thieves, and I've been exploring Corus, but there is nothing interesting with seeing things that I have seen before."

Flick raised an eyebrow, "The Baron introduced you to the thieves? I would have thought he'd want you to know _less _trouble makers."

Adalia rolled her eyes, "I don't go… fine, maybe I _do_ go looking for trouble, but only fun trouble! And I can assure you that there is no one in Corus who even comes close to beating me. It is boring."

Suddenly, the loud bell rang, signalling the end of the page's staff lesson. Flick dismissed them to Lord Padraig, who led them away from the courts, intending to do a run of the outer wall. Adalia, finding herself with Flick, turned to the woman.

Flick was taller than her, with deep brown eyes and sun-streaked brown hair. She was about 25 years old now, but didn't look it. Adalia caught the lines of thought on her forehead, but they seemed to vanish as her former EPA regarded her with the evil grin. Adalia had managed to unsheathe her sword and block the Shang's first attack, and then those that preceded it in quick succession.

Adalia was almost caught off guard as the Shang attempted to trip her, but she managed to lightly slip away. She matched Flick's speed and blocked her kicks, continuing to move, keeping the Shang on her toes. Then she caught the glint of a blade as a dagger appeared in Flick's arm, and Adalia automatically released her own dagger, blocking the first.

The sparring continued, Adalia enjoying the immense challenge that came with facing off with a Shang in their style of fighting – anything goes. It was a battle of wits, not just strength. This was how it was with the best fighters – all the crow speed and strength in the world wouldn't help her win if her opponent was more skilled and fought craftily. But Adalia did not rely on her strength and speed – that would make it unfair. As much as was possible in practise bouts, she attempted to not use the advantage.

Flick let her guard slip infinitesimally, and Adalia spotted and exploited this, snaking her sword forward to rest at Flick's throat. Flick shook her head in dismay, "I yield. Ady, I think you are getting too good. Oh, how I yearn for the days when I could beat you up."

Adalia quickly sheathed her sword, a mischievous grin on her face, "What happened to 'It's good for my ego'?"

Flick rolled her eyes, choosing to not dignify that with a response. Instead, she changed the subject, and voiced the idea that she had thought of before, "Why don't you talk to Alanna? At the least you can learn how she delt with her first year of being a knight."

Adalia blinked in surprise – at the abrupt change of subject and the idea. It was a good one. She shook her head in astonishment, "How I didn't think of that before… thanks Flick!"

Adalia turned around abruptly, but before she had gotten more than two steps away, she stumbled out of the way of a ginger streak that seemed to appear out of no where. Faced with stepping on the streak or falling down, she braced her arms and landed so that she wouldn't bruise.

When the dust cleared, she scowled as she heard Flick snorting at the compromising position her former student had found herself in. Her scowl deepened when her gaze caught on the reason for her current predicament. A relatively small ginger cat with bright green eyes was sitting primly in front of her, and Adalia could tell that the cat was wearing a smug grin. "Sati…" She growled.

The cat continued to lick her paw clean, but replied,_ "What?"_ innocently.

Adalia rolled her eyes at her playful companion. They had become good friends since Sati had opted to stay with Adalia as her 'Keeper' roughly two years ago. Never mind 'keeper,' it turned out to be quite the opposite; in fact it seemed that Adalia was always getting her cat out of trouble.

"Sati, what are you doing?" Adalia asked, exasperated as she stood up and dusted off her breeches.

"_I am coming with you."_ At this, she clawed her way up Adalia's leg, settling herself around the young woman's shoulders.

"Fine, but I don't see why you had to trip me." Adalia grumbled. All she got in return was Sati's amused purr. Shaking her head, she finally continued on to her grandmother's suite.

.xXXx.

Adalia knocked on the door, and was greeted with a loud call of "It's open!"

She swung the door open, to be greeted with the sight of her grandmother curled up next to the fireplace in her room. "Good afternoon, Ady. How are you?"

Adalia smiled as she dropped into a seat next to Alanna. Sati slinked off her shoulder and settled in Alanna's lap. "I'm ok, really. I've been curious about something; can I ask you a question?"

Alanna blinked at the forthrightness of her granddaughter, a slight smile touching her lips. Her hand out reached automatically to stoke the ginger ball in her lap as she set aside her warm drink, "Sure, Ask away."

Adalia drew in a breath and asked, "Grandma, after you were first knighted, what did you do? Because it seems that I've been doing no one any good around here, and I can't stand it!"

Alanna smiled and shook her head humorously, "You can't say you've been doing nothing – you've been training relentlessly, and I seem to remember some odd occurances cropping up around the castle…" She raised an eyebrow at Ady, who smiled slightly and raised one of own. Alanna chuckled and said, "Fine. As you know, since I was the first female knight – and very few people knew of my gender – I thought it would be better to go travelling. That was really the only thing that I had wanted to do since I was a young girl – earn my shield and go on great adventures."

Alanna witnessed something glint in Adalia's eyes as her granddaughter smiled, "So you didn't have any idea of where you wanted to go? I thought that you went out to retrieve the Dominion Jewel."

Alanna smiled ruefully, "Nope. Coram and Faithful joined me to go on adventures – when I set out, I had no idea of where I was going, or what I would do – I just knew that I wanted to see the world. When I came back and my old friends were suddenly calling me 'Lioness' I got a huge shock."

Alanna was suddenly suspicious of the huge grin that had appeared on her granddaughter's face. She examined her violet eyes, which suddenly held determination and resolve. It shocked her as Ady practically jumped up and said cheerfully, "Thanks Grandma. That helped a lot."

Alanna's brows furrowed as she watched Sati climb out of her lap and follow Adalia out of the room at a trot. She had sensed a double meaning behind Ady's words, and something about this was unsettling her. Alanna couldn't help but think that something more had happened than just telling Adalia about her own adventures as a young woman.

'_What just happened?'_

.xXXx.

A/N: Well, guys here we are again! :) If I get a lot of reviews, I will update tomorrow as well, but it has to be a lot. I'd love to hear what you all thought of that chapter, and even some suggestions for the plot – you never know, one of your ideas or what you'd love to see happen may worm itself into this story – I haven't written any of it yet. Lol, I could resist from putting some Ady/Rye fluff in here, especially when I realised that I had never really written their relationship from Rye's POV.

Thanks to all previous reviewers, they blew me away! :) I really hope that this sequel lives up to your expectations!!


	3. A Royal Order

So, lass, I hear you're gonna go adventuring

**Chapter Three: A Royal Order**

King Roald of Contè was sitting behind his large oak desk, which was covered in parchment. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. Even though there was little conflict on the war front, there were always reports to read, requests to oversee and conflicts to settle when you were unfortunate enough to be the ruler of a large and powerful country.

Lately, the only relief from his busy and demanding role as monarch was when he was with Shinko or his daughter. Well, maybe there was another relief, but it was also the cause of much chaos and letters of complaints – the newest Lady Knight, Adalia of Pirate's Swoop. He had tried assigning her to long missions with the Own or the Riders, but she somehow always managed to have the job finished faster than usual.

Which consequently meant that she would be back at the palace, causing more trouble. Trouble that he would have to deal with. Even though the unusual occurances at the palace were amusing him immensely… not that he would ever admit it. Roald could just not think of a solution – there really was _nothing_ more he could give her to do. All the times she has come barging unannounced into his study has become a disconcerting daily ritual – whatever happened to a King's privacy? Unfortunately, that was yet another thing to add to the list of things that she could inexplicably circumvent.

'_3…2…1…'_ He thought, closing his eyes.

"Your Majesty?"

'_Right on schedule.'_ Roald thought to himself, shaking his head. This time, he really thought he had all the entrances guarded. He opened his eyes to see the young Lady Knight standing in front of his desk, watching him impatiently.

Roald opened his mouth, to once again insure Adalia that there was absolutely, positively _nothing_ left to do, when she held up a finger in a silent request to speak first.

Adalia was extremely informal with him, just the way it had been since Kel had introduced them – he was actually grateful to be treated like a normal person for once – not a king, not a knight, not a noble – just a human being. So little were the amount of people that addressed him informally that he would allow her to do so – in private. Anyway, there really was no stopping Adalia when she had something in mind, like it seemed she had now.

She cleared her throat, "Your majesty, I have an idea of what I could do to get myself off your hands."

Roald's brows crinkled in confusion, "And what would that be?"

"You have to know how good this would be for you – just imagine! No more complaints from offended nobles, no more daily visits, no more strange occurances – not that they are my fault, mind you…"

Roald sighed and interrupted Adalia's very convincing argument with the obvious question, "This all sounds brilliant, but what miracle solution have you discovered? I have to assume that you don't think I'll go for it."

Adalia smiled sheepishly, "I was wondering if I could go adventuring for a while? I mean, you've told me repetitively that there is nothing a young knight is urgently needed for, and it's not like you will have a shortage of them any time soon… what could it hurt if I went out and visited some of the other countries?"

"I don't think that is a good idea at all, Adalia." Roald said bluntly.

Adalia raised an eyebrow, "Why not? I think it is a wonderful idea – just what I need to get the itch out of my feet."

Roald shook his head, "If it's such a good idea, why do I envision islands sinking into the ocean as a result of your little adventure?"

Adalia cocked her head, repressing an amused smile. Roald really needed a break. She replied innocently, "I don't know. Overactive imagination, perhaps?"

Roald shook his head, "Adalia, I wasn't kidding."

"Neither was I." She replied in a voice that matched his deadly serious tone. Unfortunately it lost its effect when she couldn't stop the ends of her mouth from twisting into a grin.

Roald sighed, "Adalia, you must think I am going senile at an early age if you think I am going to allow you to get in to trouble outside of Tortall – Mithros, you cause enough trouble in this palace, and it isn't even all that large! Why don't you just go find more sparring partners?"

Adalia mock pouted, "No one wants to spar with me."

Roald rolled his eyes, "Jousting, then."

Adalia scowled and said forcefully, "I have better things to do than race around poking at things with a really long stick."

Roald sighed, "Adalia, I am sorry, but there is no way that you are going out alone."

Adalia tilted her head to the side, and Roald caught a very suspicious twinkle in her eye. It made him feel… uncomfortable, to say the least. "Adalia, whatever you are going to say, don't." He warned quickly.

"You just said that there is no way I am going _alone_. That leaves me open to going _with _someone. Would it ease your majesty's mind if I took Rye?"

Roald inwardly cursed. Of course Adalia would find some way to get around this. He reluctantly said slowly, "I _guess_ that would be alright… but… err… Oh! Adalia, it is not a good idea because when the other young knights get wind of what you have planned, they would want to travel as well, and half of Tortall's defence would be gone."

Adalia didn't even hesitate to say, "What if I got a mission from say… the spymaster of Tortall to complete? I would get to travel, but it would be official and I wouldn't be able to get into all that much trouble."

Roald shook his head in defeat and said thoughtfully, "You really want to go travelling, don't you?"

Adalia raised her eyebrows in a silent 'ya think?'

Roald raised his hands in submission, "Fine. You have officially received a Royal Order to present yourself to the Spymaster and complete a mission of his choosing. You are to take Rye with you – on no occasion are you to be by your own… on purpose, that is. You must return to the palace once you have completed everything you set out to do."

Adalia grinned and bowed, "Thankyou, your majesty. You won't regret it."

As Roald watched Adalia saunter out of his study, he couldn't stop the foreboding feeling of trepidation that settled in his stomach. He tried reasoning with himself, '_How much trouble could she really get into?_'

.xXXx.

The Spymaster of Tortall was currently stuck behind a large oak desk not unlike that of the King of Tortall, behind a stack of parchment not unlike those that littered his majesty's desk… although they were of a much different nature than the grumblings of trumped-up nobles who couldn't handle a hit to their ego.

George looked up from the piles when the door opened, revealing his granddaughter who looked like a crow with a shiny stone.

"So, lass, I hear you're going to go adventuring." George said, an amused glint in his eye.

Adalia waltzed into the room, collapsing into the chair in front of his desk, swinging her legs over one of the armrests. She grinned, "Yup! There is one catch, though."

George raised an eyebrow, "and what would that be?"

"Roald told me that I had to actually have some kind of purpose, and told me that you could probably find something for me to do, to get my travelling started – made it official with a Royal Order. I don't know why, but he thinks it's not a good idea to put it in the minds of other young knights that travelling is good – losing too much of Tortall's defence, apparently." She replied nonchalantly.

"Ah, that doesn't make much sense, Ady. Wouldn't it be better if you just stayed here so he wouldn't have to worry about knights picking up your idea?"

A mischievous grin crept across Adalia's face, 'You know, it's funny you should say that."

George's brows pulled together in confusion, "Why?"

The grin was becoming more pronounced, "That's what he thought too, at first."

"Oh really. And what did you do to convince him otherwise?"

Adalia was picking at her fingernails, keeping up her nonchalant act, "I used my wits."

George chuckled, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair, "I take it they are still as sharp as ever."

Adalia nodded her head in accord, "You bet. So, have you got something I can do?"

George scratched his chin, and then leaned forward to start rifling through the parchment on his desk. "Hmmm, Body guard?"

"Nope."

"Spy on the Tusaine court?"

"Na-ha."

"Ambassador in Carthak?"

"No way!"

George continued down the list, with each suggestion being rejected by Ady. Some he was relieved that she didn't accept, but his patience was wearing thin and after what would be the twentieth suggestion he could help but crack. "Gods, Ady just pick something already!"

To George's utter frustration, she had the temerity to giggle. He rubbed his temples, trying to ward off the oncoming headache. "Ady, you're going to have to help me out here. Act your age or I'll tell Roald to chain you in your room instead of letting you go travelling."

Adalia raised her eyebrows in feigned shock, "You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would."

She narrowed her eyes, and then pouted, "Fine. I noticed that all your missions are very long and complicated."

"And…" He asked slowly, and then added, "I thought you would want to be away for as long as possible."

Adalia sighed and then said in a voice that questioned his intelligence, "Grandad, if you give me a really short thing to do, then I could spend most of my time doing whatever I want. You can tell Roald that you don't know how long my mission will take – which is true – so I'll be able to stay out as long as I want, and no one will be the wiser – instead of my mission being urgent so that there would be no room for fun."

George shook his head in admiration, the corners of his mouth twisting into an amused smile, "Oh, what a mastermind my granddaughter is."

Adalia's grin stretched as she smiled wickedly, flashing her teeth, "You have _no_ idea."

A/N: Wa-ha-ha-ha now we has a plot-a-brewing!! My next chapters will probably come easier cos now im getting into the story… hopefully I have shimmied past the writers block and am off dancing down inspiration lane. Wow. Where the hell did that come from? No idea, I answer myself. As you guys may realise I am in a weird mood, and me thinks it has effected the way I wrote-d this chapter, so I hope its not too weird. Just goes to show; never drink too much pepsi or eat too much chocolate at the same time.

Okays so one thing I want to say is that all the reviews I have received gave me that fuzzy feeling of appreciation, and that feeds my little characters to set them loose upon an unsuspecting word document, so thanks for all of em! Ya, so do I even have to say that I can't wait 4 more? No, probably not cos y'all know exactly how happy u are when u receive reviews, so pretty please review. Ok I'm going to stop writing crazy stuff right about now.

-thanks again, skyflyte12 ;)


	4. Setting Out

Chapter Four: Leaving

**Chapter Four: Setting Out**

Rye was mounted on Diablo, watching Adalia mount Anika in high spirits. This being Adalia's idea, they were setting out near midday.

Rye sighed, "Tell me again why I agreed to go travelling with you?"

Adalia smiled broadly and said simply, "Because you love me." She then shoved him and turned Anika, heading out towards the big gates.

Rye rolled his eyes, "I already knew _that_. I am asking for the specific reason for which you convinced me to tag along on this insane trip of yours – even as you plan to deceive the _King_ about what we will be doing."

"Shhhh!" Adalia hissed, glancing around nervously for a moment. After a quick check, she relaxed again having deduced that no one was eavesdropping. She then said in a normal tone of voice, "What have I told you about talking about that? Someone could have heard, and then we might have to take another person, who will be 'babysitting' us. Mithros, it was hard enough getting Roald to agree to let me out! It would be stupid to actually give him a solid reason for not allowing me my fun. And besides, _technically_ we aren't disobeying his orders."

Rye had frowned at her. "What do you mean _technically_?"

At this, Ady got on that innocent look that some people swore actually made her look like the Chaos incarnate.

"Dear Mithros _please do not_ be giving me that look!" Rye said fearfully, pointing a slightly shaking finger at her, and nudging Diablo away a little – distance equals safety – as was the motto in the Palace. Distance equals Safety – or at least that's what the nobles seemed to have become fond of repeating. This was exactly what Rye employed upon receiving _The Look_. The Look that you get when something bad is happening.

Adalia's mouth parted a little in shock at the childish reaction of Rye, but she quickly got over it. "Technically means exactly that – _technically_ I am doing exactly what the King said to do. To. The. Letter. And Mithros himself could not stop me from following the orders of our beloved (_and naïve)_ King." Adalia exclaimed grandly.

Rye could only stare. The horses continued plodding along towards the gate that would allow them to exit Corus. Something prompted him to ask tentatively, (in the future he would blame the after effects of _The Look_) "Fine. But may I ask you to recap on what the King said?"

Ady's hand went to her heart and she said mournfully, "You do not trust me to follow our orders without a _man's_ guidance?"

Rye could smell a trap question a block away, so deemed it unnecessary to answer. He continued to gaze levelly at Adalia.

She rolled her eyes, obviously disappointed that he had the sense to ignore the do-and-die question which would have distracted her from telling him the whole story – even though, _technically_ they would be doing what Roald told her, it was usually a good idea to leave this until they were away from people who might uncover her ingenious loophole that he had unwittingly made in his orders.

"_Ahh, the good ol' loopholes. Gotta love em."_ Adalia reflected silently.

She puffed out a breath and flicked black hair out of her eyes, then coughed under the slightly unsettling gaze, "He said – and I _quote_: 'You have officially received a Royal Order to present yourself to the Spymaster and complete a mission of his choosing. You are to take Rye with you – on no occasion are you to be by your own… on purpose, that is. You must return to the palace once you have completed everything you set out to do.' Are you happy now?"

Rye's eyes were thoughtful as he nodded, "I suppose. But I've gotta tell you, I'm not seeing the mystical loophole here. All we have is a letter for the Tusaine Court. That won't be much time to see anything – you won't even be able to go many places."

Adalia rose her eyebrows, and Rye scowled as she silently informed him that he was missing something important – something that she believed a child could figure out. Rye then raised his eyebrows in a challenge and said, "Fine. If it is so obvious, why don't you enlighten me, oh all-knowing one and master of the Mystical Loopholes™."

Adalia's grin was smug as she recited, "He said that we were to come back after we had completed 'everything we set out to do'."

Rye's face was blank, clearly uncomprehending. "And…" He prompted.

That infamous twinkle alighted in her eyes as she said, "I don't know about you, but _I_ am setting out to complete this mission and then go travelling for an undisclosed amount of time."

Rye's eyes widened as he viewed the consequences of this. A small smile settled on his features, "Oh, my lass _is _cunning."

Adalia grinned and rubbed her hands together in anticipation, 'That's right. And I'm _technically_ not _allowed_ to come back until I have done everything I set out to do."

Rye smiled, delighting in the plan. A thought crossed his mind that demanded he shake his head mournfully. "Love, you are insane at times." He remarked, a little exasperated.

Adalia turned to him and her violet days danced as she cocked her head to the side, "Oh, and what makes you say that?"

Rye couldn't help it as his lips twitched involuntarily at her expression. "Do you really need to ask?"

Adalia mock pouted for a second, and then recovered her grin; "Fine. But I have one question for you."

Rye raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and that would be…'

Ady's grin widened, "Who is the more insane between the two of us?"

Rye pointed at her immediately, deadpanning.

This caused her to chuckle a little, "Not quite. After all…" Adalia spurred Anika into a gallop as she had just exited the Corus gates, and shouted back to Rye, "Who's more insane? _I_ may be the one thinking of all this stuff, but _you_ are the one following _me_."

Rye's hand shot to his forehead, and the guards heard him mutter something along the lines of "I left myself wide open for that…"

**x.XXXX.x**

And thus it was that our gallant protagonists set out on their journey – one that seemed to promise exciting and new experiences.

**x.XXXX.x**

**A/N: **First of all – DON'T EAT ME!! I am sorry that I have not updated, and I would have to say this is a pitiful makeup chapter for my lack of updates. I do have lot of excuses – I'm in year twelve, I had exams, my teachers are actually demons that dig their way outta hell to assign me homework, my brother is an alien in disguise waiting until I am off my guard to annoy me to death, I have read some other books, I couldn't be bothered to write this, the kids I am teaching to swim keep kicking me in the head (seriously, I think I am suffering mild trauma), I am the master of procrastinating… the list goes on and on.

But you, in all your eternal wisdom, do not care about this (which is most certainly a good thing) and will ignore these cough basically truthful explanations for me not to type. Well, I will be blunt and say that I actually have got this story on a sketchy plan, I just haven't managed to type it out in full. It's actually pretty good, if I do say some myself – very awesome outcome. I just don't know when the next time I will write the next bit is. But I know that I will finish it, when I get around to it, cos I can't let this just sit there without it done.

Well ne ways, I hope this little kick-start half filler was fun, and I might post something next week (no promises, though)

P.S: I would just like to say thankyou to those who gave a figurative kick to write this again – I seriously have to stop procrastinating.

PPS: Thanks to all the reviewers so far, I've been blown away by the popularity this has gotten. :)


	5. Lost

A/N: Ok, yes, I know I said I was abandoning my poor fic, but I had one of these shock inspirations at 12 o'clock – midnight – and decided that I would continue writing. Lillie136 has been very nice to say that I can go ahead, and I think she is keeping up the few chapters she wrote on her profile. Well, please tell me if it's ok, cos I haven't read the TP books for a while, so I may be out of practise.

So this is the chapter that nearly wasn't: (It's pretty small, but it was just to get me started again)

…xXx…

Chapter 5: Lost

"You suck." A young woman with long black hair that was tied up in a braid and bright purple eyes held an expression of teasing distaste as she glanced sideways at her travelling companion, a young man with smoky brown hair that was ruffled and grey eyes that were sparkling with mischief.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Well, I do think you deserve to be teased for your extremely poor navigation skills – you're the one wanting to go on an adventure, and if you kept leading then we would have been going around in circles for days!"

Adalia rolled her eyes, "Well, getting lost _was _an adventure, you can't deny that! So technically, I was just giving us a head start on it."

Rye snorted, "Sure, keep telling yourself that. But you should know that I am going to be holding your horrible capabilities with a map over you for the rest of your life."

A scowl crossed Adalia's face, and then her lips quirked at a thought that she voiced immediately, "Well, why else but to read the map do you think I brought you along? Your enchanting conversation skills?"

Rye grinned and shook his head teasingly, "No, but I bet you factored in my rugged good looks."

Adalia looked considering for a moment as she made a show of looking him over, then consented to nod thoughtfully, "Ah, there is that."

Rye grinned at her and looked back down at the map.

Adalia looked around at the trail. Apparently, they had passed into Tusaine a while ago, but there was no indication that they had even left Tortall. It was disconcerting – Adalia thought that there should be something different about the land, but she could only see similarities. The only differences she had seen were the people and dwellings.

They had been stuck out in the rain a few days ago, because of some… _problems_ with a map, and Rye was being insufferable about it.

She shook her head of the thought and stared expectantly at her travelling companion. "Are we there yet?" She asked cheekily.

Rye looked at her over the map, raising his eyebrows, "I will pretend that the fully fledged knight Adalia of Pirate's Swoop did _not_ just ask a question worthy of a child, if it's all the same to you."

Adalia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

He just had no sense of fun after a few days of travel.

.XxxxxXxxxxX.

-Outtakes-

Problems met along the way #1

'Close your eyes. This is not happening.' Was the mantra a young mage just happened to be repeating to himself in the safety of his own mind.

Because there was just _no way_ that Adalia – the supposedly _competent_ knight that was one part of their motley duo – had gotten them _lost_.

_Terribly_ lost.

The clincher would be the fact that it was pouring rain – they were both as wet as if they had just decided to jump in a lake.

Rye was staring incredulously at his travelling companion – who was swearing rather colourfully as she tried to decipher the map – as if she had suddenly proclaimed that she loved dresses and formal occasions.

Of course he couldn't pass up the golden opportunity for some teasing, no matter the bleak situation.

Rye raised an eyebrow as he had Diablo sidle up next to Anika, "Ady, how in the world did you manage to find your way to a battle field with your map reading abilities?"

Adalia scowled at the very wet mage over her shoulder, "Shut up."

Rye grinned, "Shut up? Oh, it's not _my_ fault that we are stuck outside in the rain and soaking wet. Or did you forget just who had the map?"

Violet eyes met grey as she scowled at him, but only achieved looking about as menacing as a wet kitten. She held the glare for a few moments, and then scowled more deeply.

Adalia abruptly shoved the map into his hands and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting a little, "Fine, oh wondrous and all-knowing mage, see if _you _can do any better."

They were at an inn within the next half an hour, Rye having future teasing rights, and Adalia not being allowed the map, ever again.

.xXx.

Well, there we have it. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and I can finally get into the story. :)


	6. That's it?

Chapter 6

That's it?

=x**x**X**x**x=

"So… That's Tusaine."

Rye glanced at the violet-eyed woman beside him before replying, "Yup. Tusaine. Land of the angry and those 'rag-tag war-mongers'."

"Huh." Adalia looked at the blot in the distance bemusedly.

Rikash Sàlmàlin glanced at his companion again. "What? Did you expect there to be a huge flashing sign?"

"No!" The knight assured her companion, "I just thought it would be… bigger." Her hands gestured pointlessly towards the wall and castle behind it.

Rye raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Adalia dropped the reigns and crossed her arms, pouting. "Well, it took us for bloody-_ever_ to get here, and then we do, ya know, and it's just… different than I was expecting."

Rye had reached over and grabbed Anika and Sora's discarded reigns out of reflex, but he dropped them again, realising that – duh, they could _talk_ to their mounts. He rubbed his temples. There was just something about the whole situation that was probably driving them both a bit batty… or at least pushing Adalia's pre-existing insanity to new and unseen heights. "You are a strange woman."

Adalia grinned and nodded, "Yup, I am. But you love me."

Rye's eyes once again flicked nervously towards the raven haired woman before he replied, "Yes, even if you are crazy."

Adalia nodded in absolute seriousness, "Yes, you've gotta love that part."

The horses continued walking towards the Tusaine Capital, their two riders in silence.

Rye found that he couldn't hold that silence and spoke up, "Um, shouldn't this be about the time you challenge me to a race? You know, I think you do that every time we ride together. It's just strange to have the destination in sight and not be galloping towards it."

It was now Adalia's turn to raise an eyebrow at her boyfriend. She said, "Er, Rye? That over there -" she pointed at the stone wall "- is a large and fortified castle."

Rye sighed. "Yes, I know that, Ady. But still, I'm surprised."

Adalia now fixed that special gaze that was usually reserved for herself upon him and said incredulously, "You expected me to _charge_ a fully defensible and armed to the _nines_ castle with men patrolling twenty-four-seven? You have got to be kidding me! These guys are also the ones that hate Tortallans ya know? As if I'm going to give them another reason for target practise!"

=xxXxx=

Twenty minutes later saw the two let into the town, but Rye's incredulous expression had not disappeared.

When Adalia noticed this, she frowned. "Do I really come off as such an incompetent Knight?"

Rye's eyes widened for a second before he schooled his face into a neutral mask. He answered reluctantly, "…Not, _incompetent_. Just… lacking of commonsense."

Adalia's violet eyes widened and she turned fully in the saddle to face him, "I have commonsense! I am _shocked_ and _appalled_ that my own boyfriend believes that I do not possess any!"

Rye's eyebrows raised, "Um, Adalia? Have you just forgotten your page years? And your years as a squire? Oh, and your track-record for this, your first solo 'mission' as a proper, fully qualified Knight?"

Adalia frowned, trying to think of what Rye could be referring to. "…Nope, not remembering a thing."

Rye snorted before drawling, "That's probably because you are suffering brain damage."

Adalia frowned at Rye. "Seriously, what are you talking about?"

Rye stared at her incredulously, "Do you want a list, or just the things you've done today?"

Adalia raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Fine. Today, then." He held up three fingers, "First, you ran headfirst into that hostage situation at the inn we stayed at."

"- But that guy was gonna kill the woman!" Adalia shouted in outrage.

Grey eyes pierced violet in silent reprimand before continuing slowly, "Next, you just rode up to that group of bandits and said – and I quote – 'Come quietly or I'll beat you all up.'"

Adalia looked like she had something to say, but the look Rye was giving her made her hold her tongue.

"… And last but certainly not least, you trailed into the Forest of Doom because it 'had a cool name'. Does _any_ of this ring a bell, perchance?"

Adalia pouted and grumbled under her breath lamely, "…But it did."

Rye sighed in exasperation before turning his attention to the castle that they had managed to ride up to.

It was gonna be a long day.

=x**x**X**x**x=

_Heya guys, it's me! Yay, I have finally written something for this story :)_

_Bad thing was that it was practically a filler, but at least it's something – ya know, someone pointed out to me a few days ago that it had been a drum total of 129 days, so I guess that this was mostly written thanks to Rapidashponyta._

_Well, I will say that I totally forgot about this story and am extremely rusty with Tamora Pierce fanfiction, so I hope that this at least entertains some people – the next chapter is when the juicy stuff starts._

_Um, I'd like to know how much people actually care if I finish writing this – cos if there's not much, I'll just post the general plan and leave it at that, although it won't be as cool._

_Er, if you guys like Adalia, then check out my short 'Blaire Pleads Insanity' story cos it has her and Rye in it. Oh, Rogue Queen for King is also based around that time, and if I was being totally honest, that's actually my favourite story that I've started writing._

_Well, that's all for now folks, I should write sooner or later_

_Skyflyte12_


	7. Of Avoiding International Incidents

Chapter 7

Of Avoiding International Incidents

Really.

=x**x**X**x**x=

The two travellers had easily made their way through the crowds and up the path towards the guardhouse that they had been told was the place to deliver the message. Adalia felt that everything was going peachy, except for _one _thing that was pissing her off.

This _thing_ was practically unforgivable, and had her temper simmering right under the surface. Really, the only reason she hadn't pulled a dagger yet (or tossed the one she was twirling jerkily between her fingers at some innocent bystander) was because she didn't want to cause the start of a war between Tortall and Tusaine. Really. The paperwork alone would kill her, and it just wasn't worth what the King would no doubt inflict upon her.

Fine. So the King had managed to instil something of a Fear of Authority into her. She was surprised as well - the day that she had to pause to think about whether she would go through with the prank of tie-dying all the page clothing and then His Majesty's horses pink was a complete shock to her.

She did it anyway of course, but the fact that she had been second guessing herself was an obvious indication of the success of his campaign of Fear – Mithros knows it had never happened back in Rajmuat, nor even at the end-point of those Mithros-damned pole-thingys.

Adalia was pulled out of her irritable thoughts by a very annoying voice that practically oozed with amusement. "Calm down, Ady. I'm sure they didn't mean it."

The black-haired girl _growled_ at him and turned her head away, obstinately training her gaze on the vendors at the sides of the street.

Grey eyes rolled and he continued talking, well used to ignoring Ady's volatile temper, "No, really. I mean, they're not even really well-known in this country, you know. You can't blame them that their nobles still disagree with the notion – Mithros, it's not like there's all that many in Tortall, either!"

Adalia expelled a quick breath, her scowl growing deeper with every placating word.

Rye eyed Adalia carefully, judging that it was likely she'd not explode… yet. Even so, he remained silent as they were scanned for threats by the guards before being grudgingly waved through.

"Come on, Ady, I'm pretty sure we have to drop it off at that building over there." He gestured vaguely at one of the boring grey buildings, the single defining feature being the word 'Deliveries' plastered to the side of it.

Adalia did not reply, only followed the mage silently after dismounting from Sora. This was frankly creepy to Rye, who knew full well that when her temper ran cold it was at its worst.

As in 'Chaos is invading the Earth' worst.

He sent up a silent plead to the Gods that nothing would set off Ady's temper before they got out of the capital.

Of course, knowing Ady it probably wasn't going to happen.

He could hope, right?

Rye couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye – if only to know when to get out of the way.

They tied up their mounts outside the entrance before trailing inside, Adalia squeezing the letter they were delivering perhaps a bit too tightly.

The room was made of stone and had a large tapestry gracing a whole wall as decoration. There was a grizzled man sitting behind a rather large desk that was covered with papers. He glanced up at their entrance, hard blue eyes looking _through_ them for a moment before he scowled and proceeded to ignore them.

Adalia totally ignored this and strode purposefully right up to him.

"We're here delivering a message from His Royal Highness King Jonathan IV of Tortall, for the King of Tusaine." She had bowed, a well practised movement from etiquette lessons during her page days.

The man's face grew dark as his gaze slipped right over Adalia, who was standing in front of him, to Rye who was behind her, "Are you the knight sent from Tortall."

Rye only just managed to contain his blanch, and his mental dialogue was pretty much along the lines of _'ohshit oh shit oh shit oh shit…'_ but he managed a mute shake of his head.

The vertically-challenged female knight had grown about fifty feet as her temper finally snapped in the face of the man's complete dismissal.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF CHOAS DOES EVERYONE THINK HE'S THE KNIGHT?!"

Rye contained a whimper and took a few steps back as a safety precaution, but it seemed the Tusaine knight had no such survival instincts.

He scoffed and looked back at the fuming woman, "_Girl_, as if a woman _could_ be a knight –it is unnatural, and women are not built to survive knighthood. I know that I have heard stories of Tortall's _Lady Knights_, but you will never convince me that a woman could do a man's job. You have no right to intrude upon our Order. So, if you would please step aside and allow me to conclude this business with the Knight, I will allow you to get back to your work."

Violet eyes were slitted in rage, speechless in the face of such an idiotic bigot. Her fingers were drawing blood as she dug them into her arm in an attempt to redirect her rage to avoid that international incident. _'No paperwork. Think of the paperwork. And if I start a war, the King will be able to stop me travelling. I do not want to… KILL… no! MUSt. NOT. KILL. DEAD. MAN. NOT!!! Oh, what about a maiming? Surely… NO! Stand… strong!!'_

Adalia was running out of mental reasons to allow this bastard's existence.

Really, she had met plenty of like-minded individuals over the years – Mithros knows there were nobles in Tortall that had said worse and she'd been able to ignore it (and get revenge in a way not traceable to her later) so logically, she should be able to take this.

The problem was, she had been encountering such bull-headed individuals all the way into the capital – whenever they met up with a guard, they always turned to Rye and assumed he was the knight… until a little _encouragement_ was given and they realised _that_ error.

Adalia would swear that she heard a few drops of her blood hit the floor, so deadly quiet had the room fallen.

She ground out from clenched jaws, "I can _assure_ you, _Knight_, that I AM Lady Knight Adalia of Pirate's Swoop, a Knight of Tortall and have earned my position. I have come to deliver this missive, and then I will depart."

It took all her (practically non-existent) will-power to restrain herself from punching him right in the center of that misogynist arseholey face.

Hey, she'd be the first to admit that she had very little self-restraint worth a damn - her tactics, as a rule involved steamrolling the opposition, negotiating never.

Those flat blue eyes reluctantly moved back to her own, and the look on his face said 'you are a particularly gross thing that I've just wiped off the bottom of my shoe.'

"_Girl,_ you could not use a sword if it was blunted on both edges and padded in cloth." His voice was condescending and arrogant.

Adalia snarled at him moving forwards aggressively but having the presence of mind to slam the whole reason she was in this stupid country in the first place onto the desk (so as to not destroy it) before balling up both fists and growling out, "I could beat you any day of the week, _Sir_ _Knight_!" It took whatever restraint left not to insult the man verbally, because that would not be considered acceptable behaviour and the shithead would probably take that as a reason to get her executed for some trumped up charge - this was not Tortall, after all.

And then the idiot said the words that she had hardly dared wish for, words that made her grin beatifically, producing a shockingly menacing smile that had the idiot second guessing them.

He had said "Prove it."

=x**x**X**x**x=

Authors note:

_End of Chapter._

_Yo guys :) Well, I've actually started writing this again! Yippy for me! I decided to get this kicked up with a cliff hanger, cos they're evil and fun and I wanted to. Yes, I know it's a small chapter but it's better than nothing and with any luck I'll have another started soon. I would enjoy reviews, if only for encouragement to write again – I'd also enjoy cackling over what people think will happen in the future of this story._

_Skyflyte12_

**A last word from our heroes: **

Adalia raised her eyebrow, "Do you know someone said that racing was my 'thing'?! _I_ didn't realise I had a 'thing'! _When were you going to mention that I had a 'thing'_?!"

Rye made a face and shrunk back from the violet-eyed, vertically challenged woman that looked as if she would start breathing fire at any moment. "Ummm…"


	8. DISCONTINUED Plan posted

"When did I last update my will?"

written -16/9/2009

* * *

**The Legend of the Crow**

Planning

* * *

+ start

+ Leave Corus

+ Journey towards Tusaine to deliver a message. It's about 'Us' (but she doesn't know)

_+ A dark room, don't describe the faces. Use words – hint words "our target is finally going to be vulnerable" one smiles, "it seems our plan is closer than we had hoped." Make it sound like it could be the Tusaine court._

+ Everything seems peachy, except she gets annoyed at how many people assume that Rye is the knight. She is leaving the palace when a knight runs up to her and demands a match – people follow them onto their outdoor courts – he is famous in their land as a fighter (name)… she beats him, and afterwards discovers that he is a prince – he's a misogynist – he has also challenged her because heard of a girl squire who caught arrows years ago - (which incidentally is why they are in trouble). They leave carefully and quickly, now wary of some kind of attempt on their lives.

+ As leaving, a crow (?) warns Ady of pursuers and they are both feeling adrenalin rush. Adalia pulls Rye into an ally and convinces him to change into something she can carry – she throws his clothes into a backpack and jumps over the roofs out of capital, but before she checks out the spies, is careful to fix their faces in her mind. She scrambles up the wall. (Rye berating Ady for acting as a thief or making a joke bout it… I thought I was dating a knight, not a thief) and gets out. ~~~~random child's POV~~~~ What she finds is a wide-eyed child who looks up at her questioningly. He/She sees the crow badge glint as she puts a finger to her lips secretively, then whistles and the horses come up by themselves. I could say… "And this was the first tale of the Crow – disappearing from the capital of the enemy, facing numerous assailants and slipping away from a seemingly hopeless situation"… (?)

_+ (split scene away from Ady) -Say something like a dude is panting, runs up to them… "She got away, master". Evil dude throws a tantrum. They argue (?) he sits up with his fingers on his temples, then his face cheers up; "Oh well, they did not get her. I guess it is our turn, although it would have been much less complicated had those fools been able to do what we persuaded them to." – audience should think it was Tusaine, but then I show them it wasn't._

+ Rye transforms back, they have camped at the banks of a lake with water like glass. They have a fire going, discussing what they should do now. Ady pushes going to the Copper Isles (she has a List). Rye is concerned, refers to the attempt on her life, she smiles, "it's not like that's the first time, and I bet it's not the last." They can decide to go to the Copper Isles to visit Queen Dove.

+ Talk about scenery… changing. Talk bout merchants, making friends along the road as they walk to the same destination. They meet a travelling BARD who recognises Adalia, and asks eventually if he could travel with them… for protection and he wants to write a famous song, and figures the best way is to stick with the interesting knights. He is old – 70's.

+ They travel to a ship, and on it is an assassin who jumps on board after they discover him – Saki (cat) has alerted them by jumping on his face before he kills Ady. They get NO info.

+ They decide that since they are nowhere near Tusaine, there is no way (very unlikely) that it could be them and Rye is increasingly worried.

+ When ship pulls up, Ady feels a prickle of something – someone is watching her. When she gets off, someone jumps her…

_+ (Split scene away again) Crashes hand on desk. Then at end, he has to say, "Maybe Grenike wasn't so incompetent after all…" thus implying the link between Us and the first story. "we have those following – do not worry, she cannot do anything that we have no knowledge of."_

+ "It is Ady, Ma! Not a threat." Ady roles her eyes, "Never try to surprise a spymaster." Dove isn't there b/c Aly knows that this was not the route planned ~~~OMG I could be like: Da is trying to sneak in more spies in on me! Geeze I never thought that he would use my own daughter against me!~~~~~ and ordered by the king – this is coincidentally the first time Rye has heard this; and Ady smiles sheepishly and says "He didn't say to come back until I had accomplished 'everything I set out to do' – I set out to go exploring, thus technically I am just doing what he ordered."

+ In the Copper Isles, she could visit the tombs of the other rebels, talk to an old one or something – meet Dove there!

+ Talk bout meeting Dove (maybe) FIND OUT SOMETHING BOUT those attackers.

+ Can add some stuff in… but then it comes when she asks her mother about where she should go next.

+ Ma says something, lets slip the bad condition of some country she would have to pass through to get somewhere – I recon it. She has to go there (faster route) cos she heard from a dude bout some organisation that poses a threat to Tortall – it isn't definite, but she decides that while she is travelling, she may as well chuck it out for Roald. (Rye says something about "sure, Ady, that's your rationalisation, but I'd bet you just want to find something fun to do. Gods, like being attacked isn't enough." Her reason for going through is that when you are on the sea, you only see one type of scenery; she wants to see the world, and that will only happen if she travels and experiences it first hand – both good and bad areas.

_+ (split scene) We have a description of surroundings.. a street (that I can add in when Ady finally approaches them) is deserted outside. Those inside are upset, cos they have just had word that Ady has heard of them – now that they have a scent, it will be harder to kill her._

+ In this travel, the bones are piled high, she sees two armies destroying each other (clashing) in the distance - it is horrific. She hates how poor they all are – it's doing no help fighting each other – she stops to help farms by talking to animals – training them to work, warning crows away form crops… Rye uses magic to help get some running water – there was a dam blocking it. They help construct some houses… this becomes a routine. As they move, they try to make things better. One time, she comes across someone being whipped in a town square and she stops it.

+ They are on their way to Tyra (?) could visit other Isles. Yamani? To find a lead…? OR Ady could put them to use.

+ It seems the irregular attacks have stopped.

+ They help a few villages ~ NO when they are passing through, one has been burnt… or their murder and villagers have already heard of the Crow "they say she helps the regular people" "She helps all, not just those in Tortall, but those in need" one of them knows something … one day she looks upon starving children and says "how can this be happening to a nation of people? How can they let things get so bad afor the common folk?" There was a shang or guide who hears this… an angry young man who says "It's all _their_ fault. Our rulers have been 'thrown into chaos, all because of Them."

+ "I thought it was all the civil wars that kept Saraine in poverty?" The Man is bitter, "No, but both sides believe that it is the other's fault. But I know better. I am trying to find Them, but so far have found nothing. --- after this, I need to say Ady offers to help this man with his quest since its similar to theirs… add a side mark bout the Bard looking afraid (maybe) or something; it's very suspicious behaviour… (man referred to as 'Angry Man' in plan)

_+ (split scene) Good, we now have a constant companion with them. He will report to us, and as soon as they let their guard down she will die, and we won't have to worry anymore. (random dude) – why did we have to try to kill her in the first place? Now she is a bigger threat than before, and we are expending too much to get her out of the picture! … od – "She was the only one who posed a threat; the only one we could not spell so we can take over Tortall easily – you know this, I have said it before. (or something like that)_

+ They travel somewhere… they are put up within a home, and are all very relaxed; just fed something. Before Ady eats it, there is a heat from her necklace that forces her to drop her spoon (the amethyst is glowing purple) – Rye realises right away that their soup was poisoned "Belladonna" (maybe) and he jumps up and grabs the housekeeper (who cooked it).

+ The angry man has drawn his sword and places it at his belly, the Bard stumbles back with wide eyes – it was Bard's attempt at poisoning.

+ They question him after Rye removes the suicide spells (or whatever) this dude only knows that he was ordered to kill Ady. He can give them the address and name of the man that he 'reports' to.

+ They all rush out to find the man's house, when they go in, they see that he is a bloody mess. The angry one bangs his fist on the door in frustration; Ady tells everyone to stay still – she methodically searches the draws and finds some kind of note "get away" or something – it gives a clue as to who the dudes are – Us/They. It has a symbol M with something around it, maybe? Whatever – the angry one sees it and recognises it As the symbol of a group of rebels who took down the King in Saraine (new appointed who finally ended the civil wars, resulting in them starting again) … but what would they want with killing Ady? There is some kind of code saying something like the eagle flies the coop or whatever, and Ady takes it and puts it in her pocket – makes a copy and gives it to a bird then tells it to fly to George – she can give him mental directions. She adds can you decode this? And sends him off, hopeful to get some kind of clue as to what the hell is going on.

+ They do not get it back for a while…

+ Sometime later I can write bout George getting the note, and he finally manags to dig up some information...

_+ Note:----The travelling Bard could be exactly that, but at some point the enemy gets him, and he is forced to tell their location and become a spy. Just after he manages to save Ady's life (instead of the other way around) the enemy show up in plain sight and reveal his spying to them. _

_They are turned against him; from their POV (and the readers) it looks like he's been doing it since the start. Later on they find out that this is not true, but he has already been killed; for helping Ady out of a dungeon – they have decided that since she got so close to them, it would be better to use her memory of Corus and the Crown to sneak into the capitol. _

_The last thing he leaves them with (they see his body as the other guys kill him) is a song of the Crow – "The Legend of the Crow" that becomes known far and wide, a telling of Adalia's adventures through the countries and her defeat of the mysterious nameless organisation that had planned to rule all the known worlds by killing off the Rulers and inserting their own people into positions of power._

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Yes, I finally gave up on trying to finish this story. I hope that you can make heads or tails of my plan, because it's not really very clear or even ordered but at least it can give you a vague idea of where I was planning to go with the _Legend of the Crow_. - Keep in mind that I wrote this stuff mostly to _prompt_ my writing, not as a be-all-end-all step-to-step guide for it.

I am truly sorry that I didn't finish it and just ended up posting my (strange) plan, but I finally gave it up as a bad job.


End file.
